l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter's Embrace
Winter's Embrace: An adventure at the Winter Court was an adventure book for Fifth Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game under Fantasy Flight Games. Synopsis Welcome to the Winter Court. Being invited to the Emperor's Winter Court is daunting enough, but an invitation to tea with a legendary member of the Crane Clan thrusts you into the thick of a devious scheme. Your group is tasked with uncovering the truth behind how a dangerous band of scoundrels from the Mantis Clan secured a coveted invitation to the event, and, more importantly, what plots they hope to accomplish while they are here. This adventure takes you and your fellow samurai to the beautiful grounds of Kyūden Doji, where you are introduced to the hazards of court politics. Here, you are surrounded by the political power players of the Emerald Empire—diplomats, artisans, shugenja, bushi, magistrates, and daimyō fill the lavish halls. Certain samurai have been selected to attend based on their skills and positions, while monks also serve as counselors in difficult matters of state. But somehow, a few select members of the Mantis Clan are also present. This is unusual, not only because Minor Clans are not typically given the honor of participating in events so close to the Emperor, but the Mantis in particular are seen by many as mere pirates with flippant disregard for social grace. It is well known, however, that their leader seeks recognition from the Emperor, perhaps even an ascension to Great Clan status. Yet a strained relationship with the Crane Clan, the true masters of the court, makes such desires seem foolhardy. But now their chance may have finally arrived, and Kakita Ryoku wants you to ensure that does not happen. As the course of history may be decided over just a few days, the race is on for you to determine truth from rumor of the Mantis Clan's motives, and potentially upset their plans before it is too late and you become trapped in the competing political schemes of the Crane and Mantis Clans. The reputations of both factions are at stake, and your decisions can shape the future of the Emerald Empire. As the plots begin to unravel around you, the more you will find that a whispered word can kill as easily as a sword. Can you survive the poisonous lies and shadow politics of the Rokugani elite? Contents Winter's Embrace (page 2) * Adventure Background * The Delegations to the Winter Court Act I: Storm Rolls Ashore (page 8) * Day 1: A Tea Ceremony for an Empress ** Running the Tea Ceremony * Day 2: The Game of Letters * Days 3-4: Poetry Cramming * Day 5: Sake and Verse in Snowfall * Day 6: Downtime * Day 7: A Not-so-Subtle Warning Act II: The Tale of the Fisherman's Daughter (page 20) * Day 8: Impressing the Imperials * Day 9: Leading Roles and Pleading Souls * Days 10-11: Downtime Activities * Day 12: The Tale of the Fisherman's Daughter * Day 13: A Question of Honor * Day 14: Their Day in Court Appendix A: Non-Player Characters (page 24) * Doji Hatsuhina * Kakita Ryoku * Ikoma Rumiko * Miya Satoshi * Otomo Koryusai * Susano-o no Izen * Secondary Characters ** Asahina Takako ** Doji Chiyoe ** Doji Shigeru/Lady Shike ** Lady Magami ** Yoritomo, Lord of the Mantis Clan Credits (page 31) * Expansion Design and Development: Alexis Dykema * Additional Development: Katrina Ostrander * Editing: Sarah Sadler * Proofreading: Christine Crabb * Managing RPG Producer: Sam Gregor-Stewart * Legend of the Five Rings Story Review: Tyler Parrott, Max Brooke * Expansion Graphic Design: Scott Nicely and Michael Silsby * Graphic Design Coordinator: Joseph D. Olson * Graphic Design Manager: Christopher Hosch * Front Cover Art: Mathias Kollros * Back Cover Art: Jokubas Uogintas * Interior Art: Francesca Baerald, Lukas Banas, Marius Bota, Joshua Cairos, Sergio Camarena Bernabeu, Caravan Studio, Mauro Dal Bo, Felipe Gaona, Diego Gisbert Llorens, Ray Greaves, Brock Grossman, Lin Hsiang, Pavel Kolomeyets, Jorge Matar, Carlos Palma Cruchaga, Polar Engine, Yudong Shen, Kathryn Steele, Tropa Entertainment, Jokubas Uogintas, Le Vuong * Art Direction: Jeff Lee Johnson * Managing Art Director: Tony Bradt * Quality Assurance Coordinator: Andrew Janeba and Zach Tewalthomas * Production Management: Jason Glawe and Dylan Tierney * Visual Creative Director: Brian Schomburg * Senior Project Manager: John Franz-Wichlacz * Senior Manager of Product Development: Chris Gerber * Executive Game Designer: Corey Konieczka * Head of Studio: Andrew Navaro * Playtesters: Nico Barden, Max Brooke, Daniel Lovat Clark, Martin Flanagan, Tucker Hammel, Ian Houlihan, Tim Huckelbery, Michael Hurrell, Casey Kipping, Michael Lawrence, Michael Molyneaux, Matthew Newman, Addison Rexford Smith, Theo Russell, Harris Shafruddin, Matthew Tyler Category:RPG Books